The Littlest Trickster
by Renne Michaels
Summary: Tony Stark finds out that neither he nor Loki are any match for a child determined to return to Earth to go Trick-or-treating. Asbrand Stark, the newest heir of Asgard experiences his first Halloween. Frigga, Odin, FrostIron Queens Grace Verse AU, after Palaces of Sand & Gold 13740 Words - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 - What makes a great pumpkin?

**Chapter Summary** \- Tony Stark finds out that neither he nor Loki are any match for a child determined to return to Earth to go Trick-or-treating. Asbrand Stark, the newest heir of Asgard experiences his first Halloween. Although getting permission to return to earth is a trick in its self, the littlest trickster might have another one up his sleeve. Queens Grace Verse AU, Comes after Palaces of Sand and Gold, but can be read alone. 13740 words

 **OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO**

 **If you are not reading this on fanfiction .dot. net or Archiveofourown .dot. org then you are reading a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be anywhere but those two sites. Also if you're PAYING to read it, you're being cheated, because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE. Also please be aware that illegal mirror sites are often riddled with spyware and viruses.**

 **OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO**

Beta'd and CO-WRITTEN by the wonderful Stella. And then I changed stuff... And added things... So any mistakes are a my bad.

 **OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO**

 **Chapter 1 – What makes a great pumpkin?**

It had started out innocently enough, with Ash being fixated on wearing only his favorite shirt. Err… Tunic. At any rate, having done much the same himself as a kid, Tony was at a loss as to why this was a problem. So one of the housemaids did a few extra loads of laundry that week, what of it? He certainly paid them enough. However, on the fifth day that Ash had insisted on wearing that same tunic, much to the irritation of Loki and his nurse, Tony had teased him that he wasn't Charlie Brown, and he could wear something different for a change.

Not that Charlie Brown had worn anything quite as stylish as Ash's Asymmetrical green and black tunic, being a simplified version of one of Loki's more casual looks. But his teasing of course led to the normal small child's round of twenty questions about who was Charlie Brown and why did ' _he_ ' always wear the same shirt. And with Ash's need to 'understand' everything adults said to him, it also led as sure as atoms decay, to several evenings being devoted to a Peanuts marathon for the whole family. That thankfully for Tony went over much better than when he'd tried to interest the kid in Sponge Bob. That time Loki had not been amused.

Of course, if Tony had known that letting Ash watch ' _It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown'_ was going to lead to the kid having such a major meltdown, in addition to erasing it from Jarvis' servers, Tony would have bought up the franchise and banished the movie forever. Ash was enthralled by the entire idea of Halloween, badgering Jarvis for background information and watching Hocus Pocus and Halloween Town. A holiday where kids gathered together and dress up and were given gobs of candy?

 _Or apparently a rock if you were Charlie Brown and dressed like a ghost?_

Which begat a litany of how was it that Ash had never known about it? Why had **_he_** never been allowed to go trick-or-treating? While his kid did not go so far as to accuse him and Loki of being abusive parents, Tony could see he thought they were at the very least A+ borderline.

And then it happened, Aśbrand turned into a Little Loki Mini-me. The kid might have had brown hair rather than raven, and liquid brown eyes rather than emerald green, but in every other way that counted, he was a true son of the Trickster. Including Loki's habit of solving problems by cutting out the middleman and going straight to the top.

Tony wasn't sure if he should be mad that the kid passed over them, or amused at the full court press that aimed at Grand Sire and Grand Dam. Efforts that resulted in Odin and Frigga being ushered into his living room several evenings later, not long after the family had finished up an excellent lasagna dinner.

 _Having their cook take classes every time they went to Earth was really paying off as far as Tony was concerned._

Brows slightly furled in puzzlement, Loki simply stood up gracefully to greet the older gods, over excited screams from Ash as he pelted towards them.

"Grand sire! Grand Dam! You came!" The boy cried delightedly as he danced from one to the other collecting hugs and kisses on the top of his head.

Paddling after him, Tony tried to keep a straight face while a hailstorm of curses raced in his brain. It was bad enough he had to put up with Odin when he went to the palace, it had to be against some law of nature for them to invade your home. And if it wasn't it should be.

Resigned, Tony made himself greet Odin, "Hi, er… What's the occasion?"

Odin who was still bending down to hug and pat Ash on his head, passed him off to Frigga. Straightening up and he said, "Greetings to you too, son in law, am I not welcome to drop by to talk to you, and say hello to my dear grandson now?" The sentence was so unlike the usual All-Father speech that Tony knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

"What? Yeah, sure! Any time." He glanced at Loki pointedly and coded a subtle help-me-out-here message with his natural smile, before adding, with only the merest trace of suspicion in his voice, "It's just they you usually call us to the palace when you want to talk."

"Unfortunately All Father, it's well past Ash's bedtime, let me put him to bed and then we can talk. Ash, no pouting, you know the rules. Perhaps Grand Dam would like to come with us and read you Epilogue to The Three Little Pigs."

"Of course I would," Frigga declared, gathering the child up in her arms and giving him another hug.

As Frigga and Ash followed Loki upstairs, Tony tried hard to decide if Loki fucked him over by retreating _with_ his son and mother, or did he really thought that letting him talk with Odin alone was actually helping.

 _He suspected the former._

Clearing his throat uneasily, Tony decided he couldn't delay the unavoidable anymore, no matter how much he wanted to. "So…"

"Yes." Odin put on his best kingly cold stare. "'S _o_ '. As you Midgardians like to eloquently start a sentence." Tony worked not to gulp audibly, wondering which part of hell, or Hellheim, broke loose. "The Queen of Asgard and I would like to find out the reason behind our grandson's recent obsession with this pagan worshipping of the dead and spirits. Do you think me so foolish, Anthony Starkson, that I do not notice your many attempts to minimize our influence to steer my grandson away from his Asgardian roots? Or how, you now, even dare to foster and plant the seeds of pagan Midgardian religion in his young mind?"

Tony's first thought was of course, **_what the fuck_** _?_ Because seriously? Tony didn't believe in any religion himself, let alone want to plant it in anyone else's mind.

His second thought was a pretty sarcastic, **_very wise, thank you Brain_**. Because honestly? How was _what the fuck,_ the best his genius brain could come up with as a first thought?

His third and most fervent thought was, **_Loki, you bastard. Where the hell are you when I need you?!_**

 **OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO**

As always comments and reviews are greatly appreciated, even if it is a simple I loved YYY, or ZZZ confuses me. They let me know which part is catching your attention.

 **If you aren't a comment or review kind of person then Favs and Follows would be wonderful.**

They all help the story placement on the search engine. Many thanks to my faithful commenters and of course to all that have Fav'd and Followed in the past.

 **OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO**

I don't own the Avengers or Thor, they are the property of Marvel and Disney, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

 **OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO**

 **Other Fics by Renne Michaels**

 **Palaces of Sand and Gold** COMPLETE If Tony and Loki ever broke up, Tony and the SI lawyers wouldn't stand a chance against Odin and his Logmars in a custody struggle. After all third in line for the throne until Thor starts popping out kids surely beat being heir to Stark International. At least as far as Odin is concerned, and he is the guy with the army full of immortals. But what if it wasn't a case of them breaking up and having a full on custody battle? What if it was just a parental struggle against an overzealous grandparent? Already not a fan of Asgard, Tony has to put up with Odin interrupting the Stark family vacation. Queens Grace AU 4564 words

 **Queens Grace** COMPLETE WITH SEQUEL - After the New York attack, Odin has taken Loki's magic, made him mortal and imprisoned him. But Asgard is not a safe place for the Trickster under these conditions. Recent events make Odin decide to take away one more thing from his second son, his memory going back for the last four years. This decision and events that lead to it cause Frigga to decide that Asgard is not safe for Loki's reduced station. From stories Thor had told, she decides that Tony Stark's tower would make an excellent secure location for amnesiac Loki to be under house arrest. 225,458 words.

 **Anthony of Asgard -** COMPLETE - After several years of being housed in Stark Tower as a state prisoner of Asgard, Loki is recalled to Realm Eternal. Devastated Tony is now minus a lab partner, wingman and a snark buddy for movie night. Pepper has moved to the west coast and married, SHIELD is doing some crazy shit and with the exception of occasionally seeing Bruce, Tony doesn't have much interaction with his former team mates. He wonders how it is possible to feel so lonely in a city so full of people. However he's and engineer and a genius... he can fix this. All he has to do is convince Queen Frigga and Odin All Father to go along with his plan. - Sequel to Queens Grace but you do not have to have read it to follow this story. I wish you would, but it isn't necessary.

 **How Desperate are You?** COMPLETE WITH SEQUEL – Loki has had a bad year and after leaving Midgard with Thor and challenging Odin isn't making it any better, but no matter how smart you are… Sometimes stubborn happens. It may not seem to be in your best interest, but how desperate are you for a resolution? Any resolution. Ask Tony, maybe he knows. Loki is returned to Asgard and nothing good happens, but Loki isn't the only one with issues, Odin has plenty of his own, especially in the realm of A+ Parenting. Loki is desperate to escape from Asgard, Odin and his past. 73,000 Words

 **Desperate for Change** COMPLETE - Returning to Midgard after an absence of almost two years, Loki finds that as desperate for change as he has been, some changes will take time to get used to, especially when they concern his relationship with Tony and Pepper. Darcy lays down her taser, momentarily and decides to start wielding the internet to the dismay of both the fallen Prince of Asgard and S.H.I.E.L.D. Outing the trickster god to the general public is going to be difficult for Loki, but equally difficult will be Tony's acceptance that things between the three will change, and not always the way he wants them to. Sequel to How Desperate Are You? 77,000 Words

 **Lessons from Asgard – Courtesy of Loki 2 - The Dark World** COMPLETE - A primer for anyone who has ever wondered what the heck is going on in the Eternal City. More humor than spoiler, but if you are a stickler please don't read. Asgard Secrets Exposed.

 **The Proper Care and Management of Cat-Gods - Art & Story Sniplette -** Bruce takes LoKitty shopping, everything goes well until they leave the mall to go home. Someone... Has been trying to be funny. LoKitty is NOT amused. Neither is Bruce. 260 words & Picture


	2. Chapter 2 - Release the Kracken!

**Chapter Summary** \- Agent?!

 **OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO**

Beta'd and CO-WRITTEN by the wonderful Stella aka Ykmust. However once she sends it back to me... I change stuff... And add things... So any mistakes are a my bad.

 **OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO**

 **Chapter – 2 – Unleash the Kracken!**

Since not one of his thoughts had actually been the least bit helpful, Tony stared at Odin like a deer in the headlights for a long moment. But then, desperation finally pulled his very best Bullshit Babble Mode, the mellow, smooth one he used to testify in court with, and thrust it to the forefront. And just for good measure, he squared his shoulders and decided to channel Diplomatic Loki, by taking the high road and not pointing out that Asgardian customs, via the Vikings, had once been regarded as pagan on Earth.

"I assure you that is totally untrue, I believe what you are referring to is a holiday we call Halloween. A secular holiday which has lost its original religious meaning and is nowadays simply treated as an annual event where kids dress up and demand candy from their neighbors. Other than the risk of being kidnapped, poisoned and murdered, it's absolutely safe and implants no pagan thoughts at all in the darling little tots." Odin, suspecting correctly that Tony's dulcet tones were delicately mocking him, scowled at Tony. Undeterred, confident that the one eyed bastard would not kill his only grandson's beloved father, Tony continued laying it on with a trowel. "Your grandson is totally loving both his Migardian and Asgardian roots, and I am one hundred and ten percent fine with that."

Okay, so that last bit was a flat lie. But hey, it wasn't like he has under oath to tell the truth or anything. And since he was already on a roll, lying wise, Tony decided to lay it on a bit thicker. Just because he could. "And I want you to know, I am completely fine with him learning all about his noble Asgardian roots." Tony even put his hand on his heart did his solemn face.

 _Tony was pretty sure he deserved a pat on the back for not breaking a sweat when Odin glared at him for mocking. Not that the old bastard could prove it._

"Well then, I suppose you, as the head of Aśbrand's house, should have no problem arranging for me, my Queen, and my grandson, to participate in this so-called Halloween as he so ardently desires." Odin's one eye fixed on Tony with a gimlet stare. "If the truth is as you said, we would see for ourselves that this custom does no harm. Do you not agree?"

 _What the… What?_

"I…"

"Do you not agree?" Odin took a challenging step forward and tilted up his chin.

"Uh, yeah. Totally." Because truthfully, what could be more fun than having to put up with Odin during Halloween. Other than a root canal with no Novocain maybe.

Just at this moment, Tony saw from the corner of his eyes that his suspiciously absent to save-his-own-skin partner-for-life had sauntered back into the living room.

"All Father," Loki greeted his not-father, and turned to his mortal lover with a falsely inquiring lift of his brows. "Tony, what did I miss?"

"Er…" Not so eloquent for a genius.

"Aśbrand, your mother, and I will be accompanying you to Midgard and participating in this Halloween, as agreed to by your Head of House." Odin said with a smirk and a glint of mischievous joy in the old bastard's one good eye.

 _Great. And fuck you very much old man, for breaking it so nonchalantly to my Diva that he was going to have to spend time with you._

"Oh? Is that so, Stark?" The Trickster arched one elegant eyebrow, this time in gentle disbelief.

And Tony wondered, not for the first time, if he should try installing Jarvis into to his own brain, knowing that this would be ridiculous. Since Tony invented Jarvis, logically every bit of advice Jarvis give him to get out of trouble, he should already know.

"Stark?" And Loki crossed his arms.

Except he didn't.

OoooO

They had barely made it into the Penthouse when Tony's phone rang.

"Not that we aren't always happy when you bring your entire household Stark, but please tell me the City of New York is not being blessed with an impromptu visit from the King of Asgard." Coulson asked, his light, casually conversational tone at odds with his choice of words.

Signaling with his hand for everyone to continue as they were, Tony made a face at his phone, and heading back out to the terrace, idly wondering which neighboring building had a SWORD security camera array mounted on it. Fuck, knowing SWORD, Tony imagined there was one on all of them, so he spun in a slow circle waving panoramically.

"New York City is not going to be so being blessed," Tony parroted in his best _testifying-under-oath-trust-me_ voice. "In so much as that would not really be a blessing, which I know because—"

"So… The King of Asgard isn't on earth?" Coulson interrupted, his tone was now skeptical, "There is some other, white haired, one eyed Asgardian you just happened to bring with you?"

"Now did I say that? No, I didn't. I just said Odin wasn't visiting New York City. And he isn't, we're just stopping here to pick up a few cars before heading to Loki's Evil Villain Lair in New Jersey, the houses are a lot closer together there, besides it pisses Loki off when we go there."

"Why?"

"Well," Tony drawled, "I suppose because it's hard for something to be a secret lair when even the third housemaid knows where it is."

There was a brief moment of silence, and Tony could just imagine the steam curling out of Agent's ears. Or Director Agent as Tony supposed Coulson should now be called. But you had to give it to the guy, no matter how he felt, he always sounded unflappable.

"No Stark. Why are you taking the King of Asgard to New Jersey?"

"Now did I not just say that we were going there because the houses were a lot closer together? The fact that it pisses Loki off is just a bonus."

"Stark, I have Romanoff on the way to see you right now, if you don't cut the bullshit and tell me why the hell you're doing going to New Jersey with the King of Asgard I'm let her have her way with you."

"Phil, I'm happily married man. Or should I, say fairly content. You know what? Let's just say married life has its moments and leave it at that." Tony made a face and bobbled his head from side to side for a moment, hoping Colson was watching the video feed live. Yeah most likely he was.

"Stark you have thirty seconds to make me understand what is going on before I unleashed the Widow on you."

 **OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO**

As always comments and reviews are greatly appreciated, even if it is a simple I loved YYY, or ZZZ confuses me. They let me know which part is catching your attention.

 **If you aren't a comment or review kind of person then Favs and Follows would be wonderful.**

They all help the story placement on the search engine. Many thanks to my faithful commenters and of course to all that have Fav'd and Followed in the past.

 **OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO**

I don't own the Avengers or Thor, they are the property of Marvel and Disney, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.


	3. Chapter 3 - Drama!

**Chapter Summary** \- Angst. It happens in a young man's life. Sometimes its harder to be the son of a god, mage, genius, and billionaire, than it is to be a regular kid.

 **OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO**

Beta'd and CO-WRITTEN by the wonderful Stella aka Ykmust. However once she sends it back to me... I change stuff... And add things... So any mistakes are a my bad.

Somewhere there is someone cursing for lack of fluff in this chapter.

 **OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO**

 **Chapter 3 – Drama**

So Tony explained what was going on as best he could. Because hell if he could understand why Odin decided to fixate on the subject of Halloween. To say that Phil was unhappy that the King and Queen of Asgard were both on earth, would have been an understatement. But it was nothing compared to how unhappy he was when he found out that said King and Queen, along with the second and third in line for the throne of Asgard were shortly going to be traipsing through the wilds of New Jersey trick-or-treating.

"Honestly Coulson I don't understand what you're so upset about. Fricken Asgardians are practically bulletproof, and my white haired grandmother of a housekeeper is probably stronger than ninety-five percent of your agents. And let's not talk about Aśbrand's nurse Skjálf , who I also brought. Not only is she Asgardian, but she's also one of Queen Frigga's ex-Shield Maidens, and could give Cap'n Spangles a run for his money on his best day."

However, stronger than fuck shield maidens, and a sprinkling of palace guards notwithstanding, Tony was given to understand that there would be numerous plainclothes agent staking out the lair. No doubt adding to Loki's joy. And in the future they, Earth by way of SWORD, would like a little bit more warning before hosting off realm royalty.

Not that there was any way for Tony to call or text until he actually got here. But Tony decided to leave pointing that out for another day. Or maybe he would have invented something for that by then. It wasn't like he didn't have a few ideas he was mulling over. Not that he had a lot of mulling time these days. What with him going over everything in Asgard's arsenal more complex than a single chunk of metal. But hey, It wasn't like Director Agent needed to know that.

OoooO

Natasha, who had met them down in the tower's garage, was now in the Lair's kitchen making nice with Odin's security, while Marji escorted the parents on a short tour Loki's little hideaway. Or hovel as Odin no doubt considered it, not that Tony was arguing with him on that one. Loki and Tony lounged in the living room watching Ash bouncing as he looked out the front big front window.

"Daddy look!" Ash shrilled excitedly, pointing down at the street. And then when Tony didn't move quick enough, he darted over to where Tony was sitting on the couch and grabbed his shirt sleeve to try and drag him to the window faster.

While it was still light out, Tony could see a costumed kid already being escorted somewhere by a much older sibling.

"Is it time to go meet the other kids? Shall I go get Grand Sire and Grand Dam?" If they thought he had been enthusiastic before, now Ash was practically breathless as he vibrated with excitement.

"Whoa buddy." Tony laughed swinging the boy up on to his hip. "We don't have to go meet anybody we have plenty of time, you need to calm down a bit okay?"

Ash reared back and looked at him like he was crazy, his little face screwed up in puzzlement.

"What?" Tony said, giving him a little bounce when Ash just stared at him.

Instead of answering Ash twisted and looked over at Loki sitting on the couch a moment before turning back to Tony. "But. But… We have to go meet the other kids so we can go trick-or-treating," His voice laced with worry. "I can't go by myself!"

"Of course not darling," Loki said, joining them by the window, looking down the street as long white fingers gently brushing the hair out of Ash's face. "You'll be with us, and Grand Sire and Grand Dam of course."

Now Tony would be the first to admit that as far as little kids went he hadn't known a lot before Ash was born. But even so, he would have to say that on the whole the kid was remarkably well mannered. Frigga said he acted just like Loki when he was little, and while Tony didn't quite believe that Loki had ever been anything than a stubborn, snarky bastard, their kid was a pretty mellow little dude. This was probably why both he and Loki were shocked when Ash practically threw himself out of Tony's arms screaming.

"Nooooo!" Ash wailed, distresses darkening his eyes, tears of disappointment already spilling down his round cheeks.

Wildly smacking Loki's hands away from him, Ash bawled as he launched himself into a meltdown of truly heroic proportions.

"Holy Fu-nuts!" Tony gasped as one of Ash's failing feet nailed him in his happy place. Doubling over in pain, Tony barely managed to avoid dropping his flailing, screaming son.

 _The kid would be wearing boots._

"Noooo! There has to be under kids! You have to have a big bunch of kids. That's the whole reason I wanted to go trick-or-treating! So I could meet other kids!" Twisting halfway out of his shirt, Ash slid out from under Tony's arms until he was curled up on his knees, forehead touching the floor, sobbing behind small hands. "-someone to play with… -real friend… –just wanna…" He tried unsuccessfully to push the now kneeling Loki away, wailing heartbrokenly as long arms drew him close, " ** _It's not fair!_** _"_

Tony stood there frozen, staring down as Loki, as distressed Tony had seen in many years, tucked a small head underneath his chin, the both of them trembling, abet for different reasons.

"What's going on here?"

Ash was sobbing brokenly against Loki's shoulder. Behind him, he heard Frigga murmuring something to Odin, and the sound of a door closing.

Rubbing, Ash's back soothingly, Loki tried to comfort him, "Little Flame,-"

"But Móðir, I want to play with real kids, not just you and daddy and the maids." Ash whispered forlornly. Taking a break from wiping his no doubt runny nose despondently across Loki's shoulder, he glazed sadly at his mother and asked in a heartbroken little whisper, "Why do we have to be princes?"

 **OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO**

As always comments and reviews are greatly appreciated, even if it is a simple I loved YYY, or ZZZ confuses me. They let me know which part is catching your attention.

 **If you aren't a comment or review kind of person then Favs and Follows would be wonderful.**

They all help the story placement on the search engine. Many thanks to my faithful commenters and of course to all that have Fav'd and Followed in the past.

 **OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO**

I don't own the Avengers or Thor, they are the property of Marvel and Disney, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.


	4. Chapter 4 - Meltdown

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

I am currently revising my stories to make sure they reflect all the corrections I have done on the other site I post on. It is still posted in it entirety on my other site. If you have any questions, please visit me on archiveofourown or tumblr my username is RenneMichaels if you see my Snowflake Avatar you're in the right place.

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

 **If you are not reading this on fanfiction .dot. net or Archiveofourown .dot. org then you are reading a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be anywhere but those two sites. Also if you're PAYING to read it, you're being cheated, because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE. Also please be aware that illegal mirror sites are often riddled with spyware and viruses.**

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

Other Fics by Renne Michaels

 **The Littlest Trickster** \- COMPLETE - Tony Stark finds out that neither he nor Loki are any match for a child determined to return to Earth to go Trick-or-treating. Asbrand Stark, the newest heir of Asgard experiences his first Halloween. Although getting permission to return to earth is a trick in its self, the littlest trickster might have another one up his sleeve. Queens Grace Verse AU, Comes after Palaces of Sand and Gold, but can be read alone. Co-written with Ykmust. 13,740 words.

 **Anthony of Asgard** \- COMPLETE - After several years of being housed in Stark Tower as a state prisoner of Asgard, Loki is recalled to Realm Eternal. Devastated Tony is now minus a lab partner, wingman and a snark buddy for movie night. Pepper has moved to the west coast and married, SHIELD is doing some crazy shit and with the exception of occasionally seeing Bruce, Tony doesn't have much interaction with his former team mates. He wonders how it is possible to feel so lonely in a city so full of people. However he's and engineer and a genius... he can fix this. All he has to do is convince Queen Frigga and Odin All Father to go along with his plan. - Sequel to Queens Grace

 **Queens Grace** \- COMPLETE WITH SEQUEL - After the New York attack, Odin has taken Loki's magic, made him mortal and imprisoned him. But Asgard is not a safe place for the Trickster under these conditions. Recent events make Odin decide to take away one more thing from his second son, his memory going back for the last four years, making Asgard unsafe for Loki's reduced station. From stories Thor had told, Frigga decides that Tony Stark's tower would make an excellent secure location for amnesiac Loki to be under house arrest. 225,458 words.

 **Palaces of Sand and Gold** \- COMPLETE If Tony and Loki ever broke up, Tony and the SI lawyers wouldn't stand a chance against Odin and his Logmars in a custody struggle. After all third in line for the throne until Thor starts popping out kids surely beat being heir to Stark International. At least as far as Odin is concerned, and he is the guy with the army full of immortals. But what if it wasn't a case of them breaking up and having a full on custody battle? What if it was just a parental struggle against an overzealous grandparent? Already not a fan of Asgard, Tony has to put up with Odin interrupting the Stark family vacation. 4564 words

 **How Desperate are You?** \- COMPLETE WITH SEQUEL – Loki has had a bad year and after leaving Midgard with Thor and challenging Odin isn't making it any better, but no matter how smart you are… Sometimes stubborn happens. It may not seem to be in your best interest, but how desperate are you for a resolution? Any resolution. Loki is returned to Asgard and nothing good happens, but Loki isn't the only one with issues, Odin has plenty of his own, especially in the realm of A+ Parenting. Loki is desperate to escape from Asgard, Odin and his past. 73,000 Words

 **Desperate for Change** \- COMPLETE - Returning to Midgard after an absence of almost two years, Loki finds that as desperate for change as he has been, some changes will take time to get used to, especially when they concern his relationship with Tony and Pepper. Darcy finds that outing the trickster god to the general public is going to be difficult for Loki, but equally difficult will be Tony's acceptance that things between the three will change, and not always the way he wants them to. Sequel to How Desperate Are You? 77,000 Words

 **Lessons from Asgard – Courtesy of Loki 2** \- The Dark World /strong COMPLETE - A primer for anyone who has ever wondered what the heck is going on in the Eternal City. More humor than spoiler, but if you are a stickler please don't read. Asgard Secrets Exposed

 **Lets Bark a Deal** \- COMPLETE - A spell goes wrong leaving the Avengers and Loki with a very different outlook to say the least. Tony's need to make a deal with Loki is hampered by the body he finds himself in. One Shot


	5. Chapter 5 - What? This old thing?

I am currently revising my stories to make sure they reflect all the corrections I have done on the other site I post on. It is still posted in it entirety on my other site. Please visit me on archiveofourown or tumblr my username is RenneMichaels if you see my Snowflake Avatar you're in the right place.

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

 **If you are not reading this on fanfiction .dot. net or Archiveofourown .dot. org then you are reading a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to anywhere but those two sites. Also if you're PAYING to read it, you're being cheated, because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE. Also please be aware that illegal mirror sites are often riddled with spyware and viruses.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Scary things you might find

I am currently revising my stories to make sure they reflect all the corrections I have done on the other site I post on. It is still posted in it entirety on my other site. Please visit me on archiveofourown or tumblr my username is RenneMichaels if you see my Snowflake Avatar you're in the right place.

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

 **If you are not reading this on fanfiction .dot. net or Archiveofourown .dot. org then you are reading a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to anywhere but those two sites. Also if you're PAYING to read it, you're being cheated, because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE. Also please be aware that illegal mirror sites are often riddled with spyware and viruses.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Halloween costumes in hot

I am currently revising my stories to make sure they reflect all the corrections I have done on the other site I post on. It is still posted in it entirety on my other site. Please visit me on archiveofourown or tumblr my username is RenneMichaels if you see my Snowflake Avatar you're in the right place.

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

 **If you are not reading this on fanfiction .dot. net or Archiveofourown .dot. org then you are reading a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to anywhere but those two sites. Also if you're PAYING to read it, you're being cheated, because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE. Also please be aware that illegal mirror sites are often riddled with spyware and viruses.**


	8. Chapter 8 - What is the proper attire?

I am currently revising my stories to make sure they reflect all the corrections I have done on the other site I post on. It is still posted in it entirety on my other site. Please visit me on archiveofourown or tumblr my username is RenneMichaels if you see my Snowflake Avatar you're in the right place.

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

 **If you are not reading this on fanfiction .dot. net or Archiveofourown .dot. org then you are reading a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to anywhere but those two sites. Also if you're PAYING to read it, you're being cheated, because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE. Also please be aware that illegal mirror sites are often riddled with spyware and viruses.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Really Nat? Really?

I am currently revising my stories to make sure they reflect all the corrections I have done on the other site I post on. It is still posted in it entirety on my other site. Please visit me on archiveofourown or tumblr my username is RenneMichaels if you see my Snowflake Avatar you're in the right place.

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

 **If you are not reading this on fanfiction .dot. net or Archiveofourown .dot. org then you are reading a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to anywhere but those two sites. Also if you're PAYING to read it, you're being cheated, because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE. Also please be aware that illegal mirror sites are often riddled with spyware and viruses.**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Whole Bag of Candy

I am currently revising my stories to make sure they reflect all the corrections I have done on the other site I post on. It is still posted in it entirety on my other site. Please visit me on archiveofourown or tumblr my username is RenneMichaels if you see my Snowflake Avatar you're in the right place.

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

 **If you are not reading this on fanfiction .dot. net or Archiveofourown .dot. org then you are reading a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to anywhere but those two sites. Also if you're PAYING to read it, you're being cheated, because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE. Also please be aware that illegal mirror sites are often riddled with spyware and viruses.**


End file.
